


To The Ends Of The Earth

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst In The Rain, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst-Fic, F/M, Gil x Jay(Mentioned), Harry is actually a sensitive soul, Harry loves Uma, Harry’s hurting, Huma - Freeform, I’ve been angsts lately!, Love Hurts, No Beta, Seperation Anxiety, Some kind of twisted version of fluff, They need a hug, Uma is caring, Uma loves Harry, Uma loves her boys, We Die Like Men, harry x uma, post descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “Yes. I need to get back to the crew.”“Ah yesweneed to get back.” A mischievous smile forming on his lips, he emphasizeswepossessively.“No, Harry—justme.”/OR/Uma decides to let Harry and Gil stay at Auradon, but at a price.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH ANGST

It started with one drop.

Then two, the clear droplets falling onto the smooth light gray cobblestone. 

Then the onslaught of rain started to fall upon Auradon.

It was still day time, the dark clouds covering the sun, cascading the skies of Auradon to seem bleak; the normal blue of the skies were now gray. 

The not so normal occasion of rain had seemed unusual to Uma. Compared to the Isle, this is as sunny a day as it could possibly get. Yet, Uma decided she should return back to the Isle; to her crew.

She didn’t understand why she accepted the offer— to have her own dorm at Auradon Prep. She could swear it was _their_ smiles as they realized that they could stay, she didn’t understand then, but _she_ _did_ _now_.

It was their smiles; _bright_, _boyish_— eyes filled with _wonder_, both of them— _her_ _boys_. 

A palace was never fit for a pirate.

It was because they were happy here, Gil was of course. He seemed so fascinated by the fruit— by the rare and bewitching sunlight that never truly showed at the Isle. Jay had a part in helping him decide to stay, their interactions seeming closer than before. 

Harry was ready to go wherever she went, it wasn’t anything new but she could vaguely remember when he was a small boy, the way he’d always talk about going to Auradon and sail the Seven Seas. Yet as she looks back, Harry’s smile had never seemed _so_ _innocent_— it lacked the mischief. The gleam of _possible_ _danger_ that was always Harry Hook. 

This was his dream; _to_ _be_ _here_.

He _left_ that dream to be with her, to be by her side. She exploited his flaws to get the perfect sidekick—

And they _both_ knew that if Uma wanted out _Harry_ would be the one to stay by her side through whatever. 

He was her _first_ _mate_. 

She didn’t _want_ him to abandon his dreams. Not when he could live them, now— without her interfering. She cared _too_ much for him and it only took her now, sitting in the rain getting drenched to realize that she cared _this_ deepy for the Scottish pirate. Her face scrunches, 

‘_Maybe_ _this_ _place_ _is_ _turning_ _me_ _soft_.’

“Uma.”

His accent is unmistakable, she turns as her brown hands played idly with her necklace, her eyes fell upon him. He’s drenched, out of breath.

“Harry what’re—“ she’s at a loss of words. _Of_ _course_ she knew why he was there, to find her, to be with her.

He steps closer, he tries to keep his distance— he needs permission to touch her, he wants to, she could see it in his piercing blue eyes.

“Uma I was told ye were leaving back to the Isle,”

She nods, her teal hair wet against her face.

“Yes. I need to get back to the crew.”

“Ah yes _we_ need to get back.” A mischievous smile forming on his lips, he emphasizes _we_ possessively. 

“No, Harry— _just_ _me_.”

The rain fills the air as the droplets hits the now dark cobblestone of the harbor, she notices his face twist in confusion— his smile instantly fading. 

“_No_, ye can’t ye just got back to us!—”

He exhales as he steps closer, his finger pointed to his chest as his nostrils flared.

“_To_ _me_.”

She looks away, trying to ignore the twinge at her heart as his words sunk. She knew what she was asking him to do was _impossible_— like telling a _fish_ to breathe _oxygen_. He holds her by her slick, exposed arm, his eyes looking through her, his breath hot against her cheek. 

“Uma ye can’t just leave—“

“And why not?” Her voice snapped, she quickly rips her arm away— his gaze softens a bit before he fixes his jaw to speak again.

“Ye promised.”

“I _promised_ to get you off that island!” 

He falls silent. His blue eyes looking at the sky, he licks his lips briefly as he looks down to her. He takes her hands into his strong trembling ones, placing warm desperate kisses onto them— he looks from her hands to her eyes through his matted dark hair; pleading silently to her. 

_Don’t_ _leave_ _like_ _the_ _other’s._

He finally lifts his lips from her hands, his adam’s apple bobbing with a struggled swallow. 

“Ye can’t leave me again Uma, I’ll come _I’ll_— _I’ll_—“

Harry’s voice was thick with emotion he’s at a loss for words. Uma, _his_ Uma— not wanting him to be with her? He’s _spiraling_ trying to grasp _some_ form of solution, _some_ form of reasoning for all of this but his mind fails him.

Uma keeps her voice even, trying her best to sound in charge, to sound unaffected— though she wants nothing more than to hold him, she know she’s hurting him— she can see it blatantly in his eyes and it’s _killing_ her. 

It’s for his happiness. That’s what she tells herself... they fought for this; tooth and nail to get here.

They’re here now.

_The_ _fight_ _is_ _over_.

She keeps her voice from wavering, she wills her hands not to touch his face, to comfort him, she wills herself not to _care_.

“No you’re staying.”

“Uma w—“ 

“That’s _final_.”

His response dies in his throat as she removes her hands from his grasp.

She turns on her heels as she walks off, the rain pouring mercilessly onto her. His voice calls out to her but thankfully he doesn’t. 

She wouldn’t want him noticing the stray tears that have fallen down her cheeks.

What a _mess_ love was— 

It wasn’t until she was completely alone in her dorm she’d fall against the wooden door and burst into tears. 


	2. To The Beat Of The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which person A says; “I can’t make you lose what you love.” And person B says; “But you’re what I love.”
> 
> /OR/
> 
> Harry chases Uma in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF

His feet couldn’t _nearly_ carry him fast enough.

He’s panting, lungs burning as he tries to catch her in the rain; but she’s too quick.

Harry Hook was _many_ things, but a _bastard_ _in_ _love_ was certainly not something he’d count himself as. 

The sound of his boots hitting the slick, wet cobble was filling his ears— the throbbing of his heart, he could practically taste in his throat.

He _needed_ to find her.

Harry had gotten word as soon as he made it back to the entrance of Gil’s dorm room that she’d already packed and was loading up in a limo. He immediately bolted back out into the cold rain— to find _his_ Uma. It was unlike her to put his feelings before what needed to be done. She was a _ruthless_ but _effective_ leader who cared about her crew. 

The fight was over, they were here. The _very_ thing he’d wanted all his life, now in his grasp.

It didn’t feel right.

Knowing she’d be leaving him here, without her. He’s grown too attached to her, her mere presence makes him feel stronger as a person. He’d do _anything_ for her. 

The thought of her leaving makes his teeth clench as his heart beats impossibly faster. 

_He_ _couldn’t_ _lose_ _her_. 

He’d follow her to the ends of the earth. 

With a swift turn he skids across the stone, his dark matted hair slapping against his face. _He_ _was_ _hurting_, not only because Uma was leaving but because he wasn’t there with her during those months under the ocean. 

He _lost_ _sleep_ thinking about her, wanting to hold her close in the early morning hours— for her to touch his face as she always did to comfort him.

_He_ _craves_ _her_.

He craves her very presence; _every_ _inch_ of her, craves to hear her voice, to have her say his name, to have her touch him however she pleases. To hear her laugh, to see her smile, to taste her skin on his lips— _he_ _needs_ _her_.

_Like_ _a_ _drowning_ _man_ _needs_ _air_.

His pale eyes flash towards a pink limo; his prize. He stops for a moment— the name that’s been on his tongue for what felt like centuries finally being called.

“Uma!”

He sees her slightly flinch as she turns, her black leather bag over her shoulders as she’s ready to load it in the trunk. He sees her face, beautiful as always— even in the rain.

Harry felt his feet carry him to her, his eyes never breaking contact with her.

She’s still here, _his_ _goddess_.

Uma then drops her bag, her feet carrying her to him as well.

As the last bit of distance was crossed, she sank into his arms, gripping him tightly, and Harry closed his eyes.

"Uma," he whispered, all of his relief audible in his tone, and buried a hand in her locks, feeling his heartbeat slow down as she pressed against his chest. _Everything_ _was_ _alright_ _now_.

She’s the first to break the hug, her hands firmly in his wet chest.

“Harry I thought I told you to stay.”

A smile forms on his lips, 

“Ah, well ye didn’t think ye’d be getting rid of me _that_ easily.”

She frowns slightly.

“But you’re _here_, you did it. You can live your dream—“

His voice cuts her off, his voice harsh yet sincere.

“I _don’t_ _want_ to live my bloody dream if ye’re not innit.”

His blue eyes scan her face frantically. He was dangerously close he could feel the heat emitting from their bodies. After a long silence filled with raindrops, her voice speaks up. Her commanding tone faltering.

“_You’re_ _here_! You can _sail_, you can do what you were _meant_ to do,”

Their close proximity allows her hands to play absentmindedly with his red jacket.

“I can’t be the person that makes you lose what you love.”

A slight pause follows. She’s focused on his chest, her wet hands begins to rest on his heartbeat, needing to feel some sort of contact.

“But ye’re what I love.”

She’s silent. Uma’s wide eyes look up, her mouth slightly open as she wants to utter in protest. Harry brings his finger to her lips, shushing her with a soft smile on his face. The raindrops in the background becomes a faint lull as the two pirates only focused on one another,

“I’m happier, _stronger_ than I could ever be when I’m by ye’r side, darling.”

He moves his finger from her plush lips, shifting to play idly with a teal lock.

“Without ye, Uma I wouldn’t _be_ anythin’”

His vision focus’s from her wet hair to her eyes, his light blue orbs boring intently into hers.

“_Ye_ were everythin’ I was fighting for this whole time.”

He moves to cup her wet brown cheek,

“I only want ye.” He breathes against her lips before claiming them.

He wraps his arm possessively around her, the rain feeling cold against their hot skin as their lips move in perfect synergy with each other’s. Uma hands tightly grab the lapels of his signature red leather coat, pulling him closer than before.

The kiss parts, their breaths mingling foreheads touching as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Ye still want to go back to the Isle?”

A airy laugh spills from her lips.

“Yeah, this place is making us _soft_.”

A deep amused chuckle follows from the taller pirate.

“Ay, it’s settled then.” His signature smile forming on his lips— filled with mischievous mirth. He’s back, back with his Queen, everything is okay now. 

And _oh_ did it feel _so_ _damn_ _good_.

“But we’ll have to return,” 

She raises an eyebrow up to him. As he winks down at her, his voice husky. 

“I’d _love_ to see ye spread out on my bedsheets.”


End file.
